The Gift
by Ann Parker
Summary: **FINISHED** ~Chapter 7 is Author's Note~ Someone from Harm's past comes to help Bud train and Harm and Mac to see the love that is right in front of their eyes.
1. The Trainer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harm, Mac, and the rest of the JAG characters. Those are the property of Donald P. Bellisario. However, I do own the character Lisa Marshall. Also, her brother Hank, who may be occasionally mentioned, is also mine.  
  
Note: This story is going to take place in the modern time line on the show, with a few changes. Lieutenant Singer is not pregnant and still aboard the USS Seahawk. Mac is still at headquarters like she should be.  
~~~~~~  
  
"The Gift"  
Chapter One: The Trainer  
By Ann Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1000 Zulu  
01 December 2002  
Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, Maryland  
  
Lieutenant Bud Roberts nervously drummed the oak armrest of the chair he was currently resting in. Looking around he saw the all too familiar doctorate degrees that hung on the Jamestown blue walls. In front of him sat his doctor's large oak desk, covered with manila folders, multicolored pens, and the occasional picture frame. Sighing, he tried to calm himself by rubbing his hand on his midnight blue slacks as he thought about why he was here in the first place. Tomorrow he was going back to work, on limited basis. The only way he could be approved for full active duty would be if he passed the physical test. To help with his recovery his main physician had called to have a personal trainer work with him. Now he sat here in a barely padded chair waiting to meet this new trainer. He was beginning to grow anxious about what was in store for him. The trainer was flying in from California and his physician had told him that the guy was one of the best, so Bud assumed he was a Marine.  
  
"I hope he doesn't work me too hard," he whispered to himself.  
  
"I won't work you any harder than I know you can handle." Bud spun around in his chair, causing it to creak. Leaning against the metal door frame was a beautiful brunette. Her loosely curled, butterscotch hair rested just above her shoulders. As she smiled at her new patient her green eyes sparkled. The emerald color of her eyes was reflected in her French cuff three-quarter-length sleeved lace top. She wore a full length black skirt that flowed out at her feet and open toed high heels to complete the outfit. She smiled at the man in the white shirt who sat stunned in the chair and pushed off the wall, to come in and sit across from him. "Hi, I'm Lisa Marshall, your trainer and therapist extraordinar," she said with a wink, extending her hand. Bud blinked before returning the gesture. This was not what he was expecting.  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts. Sorry for the staring. I just didn't expect..."  
  
"A woman of non-military personal? Don't worry, I get that all the time. I grew up around military personal, however, so believe me when I say I can still whip you into shape!" she said in a half serious-half comical voice. Bud smiled, you couldn't help but like this woman.  
  
"I bet. So, what's first?" he asked.  
  
"Well, did they tell you that I requested to stay at your home during this time to help you get fit easier?" Bud nodded.  
  
"Yes, and my wife and I are ready for you today. I have to warn you though, we have a small boy that can get a bit wild," he replied. Lisa laughed, making her eyes shine some more.  
  
"That's quite all right, I love kids. With that settled, then why don't we head there and I'll go over your program with you and your wife. Plus, after seeing your house, I'll be able to see what we can do in the convenience of your home." The Lieutenant nodded and stood up, Lisa following suite.  
  
"I'll lead the way then." They headed out the door as Lisa studied Bud's walking the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1015 Zulu  
Commander Rabb's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington, DC  
  
Harm and Sturgis came through the door jogging lightly. Harm headed to his stainless steal fridge to grab some bottles of water. He tossed one to Sturgis as they both grabbed a towel off Harm's marble counter and sat down on his navy blue couch to rest from their morning jog. After drinking some water, they continued their conversation from before they entered.  
  
"Ha ha Sturgis. I still don't find that funny, even after all these years," stated Harm before taking another drink. It was clear by the dampness of his NAVY white tee shirt that they had had a good run. Sturgis laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Harm. You know Hank, Lisa, and I were just pulling your leg," replied Sturgis. Harm sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and it wouldn't have bothered me so much if it had been just you and Hank. But when his little sister, Lisa, turned out to be the main prankster...I still can't believe I let Lisa Marshall pull one over me!" he said exasperated. This caused Sturgis to laugh even harder.  
  
"Poor Harm, tricked by Lil' L," he said in a mocking tone, taking another drink. Harm rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're one to talk, she got you too, remember?" countered Harm, raising his bottle to him. Sturgis winced and nodded.  
  
"Speaking of Lisa, have you heard from her recently?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the bottle label, trying to avoid reliving that memory. Harm nodded.  
  
"She emailed me a few weeks back. She said that she had a new patient and they were somewhere close by. She also said she'd make a point to stop by Headquarters some time." Harm smiled. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Really? It sure would be nice to see Lil' L again."  
  
"Yes it would," Harm stated with a hint of mischief in his voice, the look in his aquamarine eyes telling all too well what he was thinking. Sturgis studied him.  
  
"Oh no..." Sturgis started. Harm simply nodded.  
  
"Oh yes," smirked Harm. Sturgis shook his head.  
  
"Harm, you are such a child."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Are you saying you don't want to get back at her for the Jell-O coated underwear incident?" remarked Harm. Sturgis cleared his throat.  
  
"So, what do you have in mind?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
1130 Zulu  
The Roberts' Residence  
Great Falls, Virginia  
  
"This is certainly a lovely home Lieutenant," remarked Lisa as they walked in the door, carrying her brown leather luggage. They had walked into a large, white gardenia entryway that had a beautiful wooden staircase directly in front of the door. Floral wallpaper covered the adjoining walls.  
  
"Why thank you, and please, call me Bud." Lisa nodded as a little boy in jeans and a canary yellow tee shirt came speeding down the stairs and lunged at his father.  
  
"Daddy!" exclaimed AJ. He hugged his father and then noticed the woman standing next to him. "Who is the lady?"  
  
"Yes, who is our company?" asked Harriet as she walked in from the kitchen, a pale pink apron covering up her knee length chocolate shirt and red sweater.  
  
"My name is Lisa Marshall. I'm Bud's trainer," she replied, before setting down her bag and sticking out her a hand to shake hands with the blond standing before her. Harriet shook her hand.  
  
"Oh, you're the trainer! We were under the impression that it was a man. Well, I'm Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Bud's wife. And the little boy here is our son AJ." Lisa bent down to AJ's level.  
  
"Well hello there AJ," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi. You're pretty." Lisa giggled as Harriet and Bud both shook their heads at their son's openness.  
  
"Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself," she said as she reached out and tickled him to the floor. Bud and Harriet smiled. She seemed like she'd fit in with AJ perfectly. After the small boy lay exhausted on the floor she stood back up, picking up her bag in the process. "Well, care to give me the tour so I can put this bag down and tell you about your training?"  
  
"Oh, of course, how rude of us. Let me show to your room," stated Bud as he showed her up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I see our progress on climbing stairs is getting there," she remarked as she followed. "I don't know how long you're going to even need me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
~~~~~  
  
"The Gift"  
Chapter Two: The Meeting  
By Ann Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0900 Zulu  
02 December 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Colonel Sarah MacKenzie strolled into Headquarters and began removing her coat. Tiner noticed her entrance and walked over to her.  
  
"Good morning Ma'am," he said saluting. Mac smiled and saluted back.  
  
"At ease Tiner and good morning to you too," she said as she headed to her office, but turned to face Tiner, sensing he needed to tell her something. "Can I help you with anything Tiner?"  
  
"No Ma'am, I simply need to inform you that the Admiral has called a meeting in the conference room at 0930." The Colonel nodded.  
  
"Thank you Tiner." She reached her office door and looked over to Harm's office just like she did every morning, expecting to see it dark. Harm never was an early riser. When she glanced, however, she received a pleasant surprise. The lights to the office were shining and the door was slightly ajar. "He's actually early? Well, this is something I need to tease him about," she said as a slight smirk appeared on her face. She loved teasing her flyboy. Mac blinked, did she just think 'her flyboy?' Shaking the thought from her head, she headed to his office. She stopped when she reached to door to watch him as he sat in his leather chair, already digging into his caseload for the week, admiring her view of him in his navy blue uniform and gold wings. Sighing, she finally spoke. "Actually up early, flyboy?" she asked as she knocked on the door. Harm immediately looked up and smiled.  
  
"Funny Jarhead. The Admiral called me last night requesting that I be here early for this meeting," replied Harm, rising from his oak desk to be closer to the woman in marine green. His comment made Mac raise an eyebrow. It must be important if the Admiral didn't want Harm late.  
  
"Do you know what this is all about?" Mac asked, hoping he had some information. Harm shook his head.  
  
"No idea." They were silent for a while, the tension of the unspoken words filling the air. "Isn't Bud coming back today?" he asked hoping to kill the silence. Mac smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen Harriet or him yet though." Harm nodded, leading to another awkward silence. "Well, see you at the meeting." Mac headed out the door. Harm sighed as he watched her leave. Don't get him wrong, he loved his view when she walked away but he liked seeing her coming towards him better. It was just that every time she left his heart ached, reminding him of the fact that there was still this tension between them. Somehow, they needed to talk. This pain was eating away at him and, by the look in her chocolate brown eyes when he steals a glance, he knew it was eating at her too. Shaking his head, he walked back over to his desk and got to work.  
  
~~~~~  
  
0928 Zulu  
  
Mac's internal clock ticked 0928. She finished writing a brief and headed out her door. Noticing that Harm was still in his office, she decided she better get him for the meeting.  
  
"Knock, knock," she said, leaning against the wood door frame. "Time for the meeting." Harm nodded as he finished the sentence for a closing argument and set down his pen. He rose and they headed to the conference room together.  
  
"Have you seen Sturgis or Manetti this morning?" Harm asked as they walked. Mac nodded.  
  
"They're here but I haven't had the chance to talk to either of them." Harm nodded as he reached for the conference room door and opened it for Mac.  
  
"After you." Mac smiled and entered. Sitting in the chair at the end of the long, wooden table was of course the Admiral comfortably sitting in his chair, nothing new about that. To the left of the Admiral were Sturgis and Manetti, with an empty chair directly to the left of Admiral, which was saved for Mac. To the right was an empty chair for Harm. But instead of Bud sitting in the chair next to it, there was a slender woman with light brown hair in a wine colored top and khaki pants. Next to her were Bud and Harriet. Mac raised an eyebrow but went to her chair without saying anything. Harm also had a confused expression on his face as he entered the room.  
  
"Good timing you two," remarked the Admiral. "Now, take your seats, let's get this under way." Harm strolled over to his chair. When he was about five feet away the visitor turned to look at him. Her green eyes sparkled with delight when she saw him and there was a large smile on her face. Harm stopped dead in his tracks, causing Sturgis to smile and Mac to be even more confused. The Admiral noticed this behavior. "Something wrong with your legs Commander?" Harm blinked.  
  
"Um, no sir." He headed to his chair and sat down, not once removing an eye from the woman now seated next to him. Noticing his watchful eyes, she smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Good, now let's get this started. Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Turner, Commander Manetti, and even though I think you already know her, Commander Rabb, this is Miss Lisa Marshall. She is Lieutenant Roberts' new trainer and therapist. I called this meeting today because I wanted all of you to not only meet her, but to hear about Bud's training, to see if any of you can be of assistance to Miss Marshall to help Bud pass his tests. Miss Marshall, you may begin." The brunette nodded.  
  
"First off, please call me Lisa, Miss Marshall makes me sound so old," Lisa started, wrinkling her nose. Harm coughed and Sturgis covered his grin with his hand. "Oh be quiet Commander." Mac raised an eyebrow. Harm most certainly has a past with this woman, and judging by the look on Sturgis' face, so must he. "As I was about to say," Lisa said, glancing at Harm before continuing, "I came here from California to help Bud here get ready for his PDT. My goal is to have him fitter than he was before and able to pass the tests without even breaking a sweat. I have already gone through the basics of the training with Bud and Harriet, however I would like to inform all of you because I always feel that recovery comes quicker when one is helped by their friends and family. Also, there are a few things I need to run by you Admiral." She looked in his direction, who nodded for her to proceed. "Bud's routine is going to start out in the morning, which I will easily cover with Harriet, because I am staying with the Roberts. However, at lunch I would like to come by and take him out for about an hour to do some little exercises." The Admiral nodded.  
  
"May I ask what?" questioned Mac. Lisa smiled at her, glad to see the Marine across from her was interested.  
  
"Of course. It is basically small lifting exercises and stretching, with a little of walking, and possibly even running involved. Small stuff to just make sure he isn't stiff for the exercising in store for him at night. Which brings me to my next point. With it being winter and darkness coming sooner these days, I was wondering if it was possible to have Bud leave work by 5 o'clock, or 1700, each day. This will insure that we will have some time to exercise in the daylight before hitting the gym and pool."  
  
"I believe we can accommodate that," replied the Admiral. Lisa smiled.  
  
"Perfect. Well, my next subject is the help of you sitting here. Are any of you interested in helping me train?" Bud looked around, unsure of what to expect.  
  
"I believe I can speak for all of us when I say that we are," replied Sturgis. Everyone nodded causing the Roberts and Lisa to smile.  
  
"Wonderful. I will be sure to contact each of you individually to see what I can have you help with. That is all I have to discuss, unless there are questions." Mac spoke up, curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"I don't have any questions about your program, just you personally, if don't mind me asking." Lisa nodded for her to go on. "Why did the hospital send you all the way from California? I'm sure there are plenty of good trainers around DC, and with us here I don't see the need to send for someone, no offense." Lisa smiled and Harm raised an eyebrow, wondering what Mac's motives were for this line of questioning.  
  
"None taken, I see where you're coming from. I'm sure that you could all help Bud accordingly, along with the help of the hospital staff. However, all of you lead busy lives, Harriet included. She has little AJ to look after as well as work. The hospital staff also has other patients they must look after. The reason someone of my caliber was called in was because my job will revolve around helping Bud. I have no other patients to look after and this is my career. Now, to why I personally was brought out. One, most of the trainers around here will have others they need to work with. Two, according to my superiors and those that have worked with me I am one of the best trainers in the nation and Bud deserves the best. And three, I personally requested to come and help Bud when I heard of the case. Does this answer your question Colonel?" Mac simply nodded and Harm smirked. Lisa had as much fire in her as Mac. The Admiral cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I think this wraps up this meeting. Thank you for coming in Lisa, and to those that work for me, we will have another meeting about JAG affairs at 1100. Dismissed." Everyone rose and stood at attention while the Admiral left the room.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you," said Commander Manetti in her southern accent.  
  
"You too," replied Lisa and Manetti left the conference room as well. Sighing, Lisa sat back down for she knew what was about to come. She clung to her chair and prepared for the attack. Harm nodded to Sturgis and shortly they both appeared on a side of her leather chair as Mac, Bud, and Harriet watched with amusement. Well, Mac watched with more curiosity.  
  
"Oh no you don't," started Lisa, gripping the chair even more. Harm and Sturgis smirked.  
  
"Oh yes we do," replied Harm. They spun her chair around and got ready for their onslaught. "One…two…three!" At that moment they both jabbed her in her side causing her to squeak and leap out of her chair. "Gotcha!" Harm quickly wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "God, how I've missed you!" he exclaimed as he set her down. Lisa giggled while Bud and Harriet smiled. Mac, however, felt jealousy rising within her. Who was this woman and how did she get Harm to behave like this?  
  
"I missed you too, Top Gun," Lisa beamed. Suddenly from behind her, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around. "Eek! Subway, put me down!" Sturgis set her down and she turned to embrace him in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Lil' L. Long time, no see," remarked Sturgis as they let go of each other. A slight smile appeared on Lisa's face. The last time the two had seen each other was at Hank's funeral. After a brief moment of silence, Lisa smacked both of them in the stomach, making them wince. "That's for poking me!" All three started laughing until Mac cleared her throat, causing them to turn to her.  
  
"So, how exactly do you know these two?" she asked Lisa, the slight hint of distrust in her voice only noticed by Lisa and Harm. Harm eyed her suspiciously, why didn't she trust her? Lisa, however, had a feeling she knew why.  
  
"My older brother, Hank, was Harm's best friend when they were children. He also went to the academy with Harm and Sturgis." Harm noticed a little sound of pain at the mentioning of Hank. But Mac didn't.  
  
"So how did this get you three so close? Don't little sisters tend to annoy their brother's friends?" Harm's eyes flashed some anger at Mac, which she noticed and immediately regretted her question. He knew this was going to cause Lisa pain and he always tried to shield her from that.  
  
"Lisa and Hank's parents both died in a car crash when Lisa was 10 and Hank was 16. Because he had been deemed old enough to take care of her, she came to Annapolis with him when he turned 18 and basically grew up on there. Sturgis and I both helped to raise her and take care of her. I did in particular, since I was there before they died. Then when Hank was 29 and Lisa was 23 Hank died in a plane crash. I've been even closer with her since that," answered Harm, placing a strong hand on Lisa's shoulder as he spoke. Mac nodded, really wishing she hadn't been taken over with jealousy.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry," started Mac. Lisa offered a sad smile to Mac, trying to say it was okay to ask, as her eyes glistened from the tears that were trying to fall. A single tear escaped and Harm noticed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her as he tightened his grip.  
  
"It's okay, you had no way of knowing unless Harm had told you, and Harm tends not to share everything in his personal life," Lisa said to Mac. Mac nodded, knowing what she meant.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you," Mac said in a hurry, quickly rushing out of the conference room, ashamed at her behavior. Harm watched her leave but right now he didn't care, she had caused Lisa pain. Lil' L, she was like the sister he never had. Once he had more than brotherly feelings, but that was long ago and short lived. They both had known it wouldn't work, but it didn't damage their friendship. In fact, they were closer because of it. He spun Lisa around and gently hugger her again, allowing her time to regain her composer. She sighed deeply, no matter how hard she tried she could never control her emotions when Hank's death was mentioned.  
  
"It's okay," Harm said in a comforting tone. After another moment she looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm fine now," she said, "Thanks." Harm smiled back.  
  
"No problem." The two looked at each other again as the other three still in the room looked on. Sturgis smiled, he knew how much they meant to each other. He gestured to Bud and Harriet to let the two be alone and they nodded.   
  
After noticing they were alone, Lisa realized just where they were. "I think I should let you get back to work." Harm nodded and let go of her. "I'll see you later," she said with a smile, before turning and heading out the door. She immediately went to the Colonel's office. She could sense in Mac's voice why she asked what she did. She needed to clear the air. The door was shut, so she knocked.  
  
Mac was sitting in her chair starring out the window, thinking about what she had done. She didn't think Harm would ever forgive her. She sighed, maybe she was overreating. Harm has such a tight grib on her heart that her brain can't function right anymore. She heard a knock at her door and braced herself, expecting Harm to come though the door yelling. "Enter," she responded quietly.  
  
"Hi," started Lisa, a little shy. She shut the door as Mac spun around in her chair. This was the last person she was expecting to see.  
  
"Hi." That was all Mac could muster to say. Lisa sighed and sat down in one of Mac's chairs.  
  
"Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. I know you didn't mean to do what you did and I would really like to get to know you. Harm has told me so many good things about you." Mac blinked.  
  
"He has?" she asked, not believing her ears. She couldn't believe Harm talked about her to others. Lisa smiled and nodded.  
  
"Quite a bit, actually. Which reminds me, I owe you a big thank you." Mac gave her a puzzled look. "Thanks for saving his six so many times. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that he has you to watch his back, otherwise I think I'd already have gray hair from all the stunts he's pulled." Both women laughed.  
  
"Well, you're welcome," replied Mac. Lisa smiled.  
  
"Hey, you want to help me train tonight at Rich's gym? Maybe afterwards we can get a bite to eat and talk. I think we have quite a bit in common." Mac smiled and nodded.  
  
"That sounds great. Just let me know when you are leaving and I'll try to get out to the gym as soon as possible." Lisa nodded before standing up.  
  
"Will do. See you tonight," she said, heading to the door.  
  
"Bye." Lisa shut the door behind her as Mac's last word was spoken. Sighing again, Mac turned to look back out the window, wondering about what Harm had told her.  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Girls' Night Out

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.  
~~~~~  
  
"The Gift"  
Chapter Three: Girl's Night Out  
By Ann Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
1700 Zulu  
02 December 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Lisa strolled into Headquarters wearing black sweatpants and a gray NAVY sweatshirt that looked a little faded. That was only because it was 10 years old. Before she could even reach Bud's office, Harm spotted her and laughed.  
  
"Don't you look stunning," he said. She glared at him and walked over, jabbing him in his stomach lightly.  
  
"Quiet you, at least I'm as fit as can be." She poked him once more. "You seem to be getting a bit chunky." With that she turned on her heels and headed to Mac's office.  
  
"I'm not chunky!" he yelled at her as she walked away. She waved a hand at him, dismissing his comment. Harm muttered to himself as she walked until he noticed where she was going. "What are you up to?" She turned to face him.  
  
"Going to talk to the Colonel. We are going out for drinks tonight, do you have a problem with that?" He walked over to her and lowered his voice so the rest of the bullpen didn't listen in.  
  
"You're going out for drinks after her questioning this morning?" he asked, his voice hushed. Lisa rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Yes I am. You know just as well as I do that wasn't the real Mac asking those questions, and if you held that against her all day, which I'm guessing you are, you need to get over it, understand?" She barely waited for him to nod before turning and entering Mac's office.  
  
Harm stood there for a second, digesting what she had said. He had been giving Mac the cold shoulder all day. He only spoke to her when it was absolutely necessary and then he was short with her. He could see the pain in her eyes when he did. Part of him wanted to apologize, but the other side of him couldn't, wouldn't. Maybe he had over reacted. Sighing, he turned and headed to his own office.   
  
Lisa knocked on the wooden door frame of Mac's office. "Knock, knock." Harriet, who happened to be sitting in the office with the Colonel, and Mac both turned to look at the women in the sweats and smiled.  
  
"Hey," said Mac. Lisa smiled and took a seat next to Harriet.  
  
"Hey, I just came by to tell you that I'm taking Bud to train now." Mac nodded.  
  
"I just have a few things to wrap up, so I should be able to show up in about a half hour. Where did you want to go afterwards?" Mac replied. Harriet sat quietly, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, I don't really know my way around here yet anyway." Lisa noticed Harriet looking at them both and motioned to Mac, who nodded in agreement. "Harriet, would you like to join us? I'm sure Bud wouldn't mind." Harriet's eyes light up.  
  
"I would love to," she replied but then paused. "But I don't know if I should leave Bud alone with AJ." Lisa waved her hand.  
  
"I'm sure I can convince Harm and Sturgis to help him out. Besides, it's a Monday night, I'm sure they can watch the football game and have a good time while us girls go out." Harriet smiled.  
  
"Great. So where am I meeting you guys?" Lisa looked at Mac for her to reply.  
  
"How about McMurphy's at…what time are we going to be done at the gym?" asked Mac. Lisa thought for a minute.  
  
"No later than 1830, so how about we meet at 1915? That will give us plenty of time to change at the gym and get to the bar," replied Lisa. Harriet and Mac nodded. "Great, I'll see you then. Time to get Lt. Roberts to the gym." Lisa rose from her chair and headed out the door. She quickly spotted Harm, Sturgis, and Bud all around Harm's office. "Lt. Roberts," she said in a stern voice, reminding Harm of Mac's "drill sergeant" tone. Bud stood up straight and turned to face her. "Time to hit the gym."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Bud turned to get his gear but Lisa stopped him.  
  
"Before we go, I wanted to talk to you three. Mac, Harriet, and I are going to out for drinks after we train. However, Bud, Harriet doesn't want to leave you home alone with AJ." Bud nodded. "So," started Lisa, looking at Harm and Sturgis, "I was thinking that the three of you could get together and watch football and hang out while us girls go out." The guys nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Bud.  
  
"That would be fun," agreed Sturgis.  
  
"Count me in," added Harm. Lisa smiled.  
  
"Good. Then with that settled, let's get going Bud. You two could probably meet at the Roberts' around 1900." Harm and Sturgis nodded as Bud and Lisa headed to the gym.  
~~~~~  
  
1730 Zulu  
Rich's Gym  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Good Bud, now let's try some upper body workouts," said Lisa. Bud and she had been working on strengthening his legs and he was slowly, but steadily improving. Lisa knew that in a few weeks he'd be able to pass his test easily.  
  
"Okay," replied Bud, slightly huffing. Lisa was a great trainer, he decided. She was nice but still could be strict when needed, yet she didn't work him to the point of exhaustion. The pair went over to a machine to work on his biceps.  
  
"Let's try 20 pounds, tell me if you need more or less," said Lisa as she set the machine. Bud nodded and tested it.  
  
"That's good for now," he replied. Lisa nodded and started to work on the machine next to him when Mac walked up to them. "Colonel!" greeted Bud excitedly. Mac smiled.  
  
"It's Mac tonight, Bud. How are you two doing?" she asked setting down her bag and stretching a bit. After a day like this she could really use a night at the gym. Bud nodded and continued to work, making Lisa smile in approval.  
  
"We're great. Bud here, is the most determined client I've ever had," Lisa answered. Mac smiled.  
  
"Glad to hear it," she stated and began to work out with them. After a few minutes of silence, Lisa spoke up.  
  
"We're going to work out with the weights for about 15 more minutes and then it's off to the pool." Bud and Mac nodded and they all worked on their upper body strength.  
  
  
1830 Zulu  
  
  
The three climbed out of the pool. Mac and Lisa had decided to race Bud to see if he could go any faster in the pool. They succeeded. Each of them grabbed their towel and started to dry off.  
  
"Well, Bud I can definitely see that the pool is going to be a common workout location," said Lisa, drying her hair. Bud laughed and smiled.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a squid." All three laughed as they headed to their locker rooms.  
  
"That you are, Bud, that you are," said Mac with a smile.  
  
"Well, have fun with the boys Bud, and I won't keep Harriet out too late," said Lisa as she and Mac started to enter the women's locker room.  
  
"I will. See ya," Bud said, and the group parted into their designated locker areas.  
~~~~~  
  
2000 Zulu  
McMurphy's Bar  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
In the corner of the dimly lit bar sat three women at a round black table. The blond was adorned in jeans and a red sweater. The one with dark brown hair was wearing a black skirt and a citrus colored blouse. The third had soft brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore khaki capris and a blue tee shirt. All the guys at the bar kept stealing glances at them, but the girls ignored all of them and focused on their conversation.  
  
"So Lisa, anyone special back home?" Mac asked, still unsure about the relationship between her and Harm. Lisa smiled slightly and sighed. She took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Sort of. He was a client of mine. He lives in Chicago and at the time had a girlfriend. I refused to allow anything to happen because I don't want to ever get involved with someone I work with. We really connected but the circumstances weren't right. He's come to visit me a few times since, and we both want to start something but with him living in Chicago and my traveling…" she stopped and took another sip, focusing on her drink. Mac and Harriet both looked at her with sympathy, particularly Mac. Harm and she were in a similar boat. Lisa sighed before continuing. "I think Dan and I could make it work if we tried a little harder." The other two smiled slightly at her.  
  
"I'm sure you could. Bud and I had rough patches in the beginning but we made it work," said Harriet. Lisa smiled.  
  
"Thanks. What about you Mac? Anyone special in your life?" asked Lisa, attempting to get the answer that she wanted to hear out of the woman next to her. She knew how Harm felt, and if she couldn't be with Dan then she was going to get these two together. Mac immediately looked down.  
  
"Um…maybe. I know I want to be with him but I'm not sure about his feelings. That and our careers are in the way too," she replied, never looking up. Lisa shot Harriet a knowing glance.  
  
"Well, maybe you should talk to him, I bet he feels the same," Lisa said, taking a sip and watching Mac as she looked up at her. Mac blinked, did she see right through her answer? More importantly, had Harm told Lisa about his feelings?  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't know now. He didn't even speak to me today." Lisa rolled her eyes, she had a feeling Harm might have been an idiot today.  
  
"Oh really? Well, Harm and I are going to have a little talk then." Mac's eyes widened when Lisa said his name. Harriet covered her mouth to hide her smile, she knew Mac was talking about Harm too.  
  
"What? How…why do you think it's Harm?" stuttered Mac. Harriet and Lisa both giggled.  
  
"Come on Colonel, the entire office knows you two have feelings for each other. There is even a pool going on to see when you will finally hook up." Mac coughed.  
  
"WHAT?" This simply caused the other women to laugh more.  
  
"Mac, why did you question me today the way you did?" asked Lisa but continued before Mac could respond. "You were jealous weren't you? You didn't know who I was and thought I was competition." Mac sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. How can it be that obvious though? Does Harm see it too?" she asked. Lisa laughed.  
  
"Ha, you'd think he would but if you want him to know you better tell him yourself. When it comes to love Harm isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box," she replied. This caused more laughter. When they calmed down, Lisa continued, deciding to bring up something else. She felt Mac had a right to know. "I will give him credit in being a good kisser…" Mac's eyes grew wide. Lisa had kissed Harm?  
  
"What?" asked Harriet, reading Mac's mind. Lisa smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Mac I think you should know that at one point Harm and I were romantically involved. It was only a brief time, when we really needed someone to lean on. We were support for each other. This was right after Hank died and Harm and Diane broke up. We were both heartbroken and for some reason our relationship took that turn. After about three months we both realized that it wasn't what we wanted out of our relationship and we've been nothing but friends since. He is more like a big brother to me." When Lisa finished Mac slowly nodded. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Mac smiled, she believed her. She didn't see Lisa trying to take Harm away. Hopefully Harm wouldn't do anything either. Deciding to lighten the mood Lisa changed the subject from love. "Hey did Harm ever tell you about the prank I pulled on him?"  
~~~~~  
  
2015 Zulu  
The Roberts' Residence  
Great Falls, Virginia  
  
"So, Bud, how did your workout go tonight? Lisa didn't try to kill you did she?" asked Harm. Bud laughed as they went into the living room to sit down.  
  
"No Harm. She is an excellent trainer," Bud replied, defending her.  
  
"That she is," supported Sturgis, and Harm nodded. The men were sitting, getting ready to watch the Monday night football game.  
  
"So, are you and Lisa close?" asked Bud, taking a sip of his pop. Harm nodded.  
  
"Yeah. At one point we were even involved, but that was more out of wanting someone to be close to. Diane had just broken up with me and Hank had just passed away. We knew it wasn't going to last but it didn't damage our friendship. In some ways I'm closer with her than anyone else," he replied.  
  
"Even Mac?" asked Bud. Harm glanced down at his pop and took a sip.  
  
"Yeah. I've always been able to talk to Lisa about my feelings a lot easier then with Mac. I guess that's because my relationship with Mac is so complicated," he admitted. Sturgis took this opportunity to see if he could get the same thing out of Harm that he had out of Mac.  
  
"Complicated? Why is that?" he asked innocently. Harm's eyes grew wide. How did they end up talking about him and Mac?  
  
"Well, you see…we, um, there is…" he stumbled to find the words. Bud and Sturgis both exchanged glances.  
  
"You love her don't you?" continued Sturgis. Harm sighed and nodded.  
  
"With all my heart, but we've can never to seem to get anything right. Either there is someone from our pasts, Australians or directors, or our careers get in the way. I don't know if we can ever make it work."  
  
"Harm, you could talk to the Admiral about your careers. If he found a way for Harriet and I, he can find a way for you and Mac. As for the rest of that, you two just need to sit down and talk," stated Bud. He couldn't stand to see his two best friends like this. Harm nodded.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we will."  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Rose Confessions

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.  
~~~~~  
  
"The Gift"  
Chapter Four: Rose Confessions  
By Ann Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
0900 Zulu  
10 December 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
A beautiful brunette walked through the wooden doorways of the Navy law offices. Her black leather boots clicked on the white tile floor and her caramel skirt swayed with her curves as she walked. Almost every man in the office looked at her in her red sweater with googily eyes. She smiled to herself as she took a sip of her mocha and headed to the Admiral's office. She couldn't help but love the attention she got. When she was younger no man ever looked at her; they all found her to be too much of a tomboy. That was why Harm and Sturgis both held special places in her heart. Both treated her with respect and could see passed the boyish exterior. Harm in particular. Sighing, she focused on her task at hand.  
  
"Tiner, is the Admiral in?" asked Lisa. Tiner nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am, would you like to see him?" he replied as he tried not to stare like the rest of the men in surrounding area. Lisa nodded. Tiner buzzed the Admiral. "Sir, Miss Marshall would like to see you."  
  
"Send her in," responded AJ through the intercom. Tiner nodded to Lisa who nodded in thanks as she pushed open the large oak doors. The Admiral looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the young woman before him. "Have a seat." Lisa smiled as she took another sip. No one could deny her her caffeine fix.  
  
"Thank you sir," she started. AJ held up her hand to correct her.  
  
"The rest may have to call me sir or Admiral but you can just call me AJ, you don't work for me," he said with a smile. Lisa laughed and nodded. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, si-AJ, I know some of the basics of military code so correct me if I'm wrong here. Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb can't be in a…more intimate relationship…because of their ranks, correct?" The Admiral nodded.  
  
"The Colonel is actually a higher rank than the Commander so if they were, charges could be brought against them, particularly since they work under the same command," replied the man behind the desk with a sigh. Lisa sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Is there anything that can be done to change that? I've known for years that Harm is madly in love with Mac, and in only the short time I've known her, I know she cares from him too. I can't stand seeing them like this, AJ. They love each other so much but are too afraid to act on it because of their careers. Can't you help them?" she asked. AJ leaned slightly back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"I know what you are talking about. I've noticed that they had feelings for each other a few years back," he started and them paused to think. Lisa studied the man before her. She could see that he cared for those under his command and would try what he could. "I think I might have a way, but I'll will need to talk it over with the SecNav first." Lisa smiled upon hearing this. "Tell you what, if you can get them to act on their feelings to prove what we believe, I'll see if I can't figure out how to get their careers out of the way."  
  
"Really? Thank you, AJ. You can count at me," she replied. AJ smiled as she stood up.  
  
"I'm sure I can. Dismissed," he said, slipping back into Admiral mode unintentionally. Lisa blinked for a second and then smiled.  
  
"Aye aye, sir," she replied and saluted before turning on her heels out the door. AJ chuckled slightly as she left. He could tell that she was definitely a special person and was glad to have her here.  
~~~~~  
  
1230 Zulu  
  
Harm sat in his brown leather chair working on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Last week he had apologized to Mac for his behavior and she seemed to accept it, yet he felt he had to do better. Deciding that he needed give a better apology and finally have the talk with her, he had busied himself with all his work while he tried to come up with an idea of how to approach it. What could he do to show Mac that he was sorry, and tell her how he felt? A knock at his door ripped him away from his thoughts. "Enter." His door opened to reveal Lisa with a concerned look on her face. She quietly shut the door behind her and took a seat across from him.  
  
"Hey, Harm," she started. When she had come to get Bud for their mini session she had noticed his shut door. Bud had informed her that he had been in his office all day and only came out when the Admiral had called him into his office to go over a case. They had returned and she had Harm's lunch in hand, and Harm's door was still closed. "I brought you lunch," she said and handed him a bag. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he replied and pulled out a salad tray from the bag. "You know me too well," he said with a laugh. Lisa smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I do. What's wrong Top Gun? Bud told me you've locked yourself in your office all day," she asked, concern all too clear in her voice. Harm sighed.  
  
"I know that I apologized to Mac about behavior after she questioned you, but I still feel like I need to do something better than a simple 'I'm sorry.' That and I've decided we really need to talk about…stuff. I've been in my office all day trying to come up with an idea and haven't gotten anywhere," he replied. Lisa smiled and nodded. Now this was a problem she could handle. She thought for a second.  
  
"Didn't you meet at the White House Rose Garden?" she asked.  
~~~~~  
  
0830 Zulu  
11 December 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
A pair of blue eyes sparkled with delight as their owner walked into his or her place of employment. The eyes reflected the plan running through the head of this naval pilot turned lawyer. Last night one of his close friends had helped him devise a plan to win the heart of the woman he loves. Under his left arm he carried a box about 8 inches tall and 3 inches around on the top. It was beautifully wrapped in gold paper that reflected the fluorescent lighting of the office. One could hardly see the top of it because it was covered with many pieces of curly red ribbon. Harm smiled as he entered a certain Marine Colonel's office and placed the box on her desk. He could hardly wait to see her reaction when she came to work. Confidently, he strolled into his office as he waited.  
  
  
0900 Zulu  
  
  
The sound of black heels clicking on the tile floor could be heard as a woman in Marine green walked into Headquarters. Little did she know that a certain friend of hers was watching her every move. Mac quickly entered her office and set her coat and cover on a chair, while she avoided looking at the huge pile of paper work on her desk. She turned on her heels and head to the Mess hall of her coffee. Caffeine, she needed her caffeine. In his office, Harm sighed and smiled, he should have known. Nothing comes between a Marine and their morning sludge. He stood up and followed her to the room. She had her back to him when he arrived, stirring a few spoonfuls of sugar into her black coffee.  
  
"Mmmm," she mumbled to herself, enjoying the feel of the hot liquid running down her throat. She could feel her energy rising already. Harm smiled as he watched.  
  
"Morning Jarhead," he said, causing Mac to spin around and smile. She took another sip of her caffeine before answering.  
  
"Morning Flyboy," she replied. He flashed his trademark grin and she leaned against the counter to regain her balance. Boy what that smile could do to her. "Did you have fun training last night?" she continued, making conversation.  
  
"Yep. Bud is going to be ready for that test in no time," he stated. Mac nodded in agreement. "Afterwards, Lisa and I went shopping." Mac raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. Harm willingly went shopping? Harm chuckled at her expression, telling exactly what she was thinking. "I actually had fun."  
  
"Did you get me anything?" she asked playfully, heading out the door to her office. Harm smiled, although she didn't see it.  
  
"Well…" he started, waiting for her to enter her office. She looked back at him over her shoulder before entering and flicking on the light. When she turned and looked on her desk she gasped. "Actually, I did." She looked at the gift and then at him.  
  
"Oh Harm," she said in a whisper, walking over to the box. She sat down and took it in her lap. Harm took a seat next to her. She smiled at him again before untying the ribbon. "The wrapping job is beautiful." Harm laughed slightly.  
  
"Lisa did it. She wouldn't let me touch the box. She said I'd mess it up," he commented. Mac laughed as she removed the paper. Carefully she opened the lid and pulled out a Slovakian crystal vase. The cuts in the glass formed small roses around the piece. Mac traced over one of the designs with her fingers.  
  
"It's gorgeous Harm," she managed to say. Harm placed a hand on her face and traced her features.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you. Listen, I know my behavior last week was unforgivable and a simple apology isn't enough. I want to make it up to you…and talk. Will you come to dinner at my place tonight?" he asked, holding his breath. Mac smiled.  
  
"Of course I will," she replied causing a huge grin to appear on Harm's face.  
  
"Great. Come around 1900 and bring the vase with you, okay?" he requested. Mac eyed him suspiciously but nodded. Harm smiled and without a word left her office and left her alone with thoughts of the night ahead of her. She had no idea what Harm, with a little help from Lisa, had up his sleeve.  
~~~~~~  
  
1855 Zulu  
Commander Rabb's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm looked at his watch. He had five minutes to make sure everything was perfect. If she wasn't early. He opened the oven; he had the dinner sitting in there to stay warm. The scent of shrimp and alfredo sauce filled the air and he smiled, shutting the door. He glanced at his table and smiled. Lisa, determined to make sure he didn't mess things up this time, had come over to help get the place ready. She set the table as if the President was coming over. A beautiful rose-colored tablecloth was draped over his dining table. The clear dishes were set perfectly. The rose-shaped linen napkin sat on top of the salad plate that was directly on top of the dinner plate. Left of the plates were the silver forks and to the right the spoon and knife. Directly above the knives were the crystal goblets. To top it off Lisa placed three different tiered white candles. Harm smiled at the rose theme of the evening as he lit the candles.  
  
Walking into the living room there were many more candles to be lit. Harm sighed; Lisa had gone a little candle crazy. He lit just a few of them, trying to avoid burning down his apartment. After that he walked over to the stereo and turned on the CD player. Lisa had given him a few CDs with as she put it "full of romantic music." Lastly, he checked under his end table, which for the occasion had a rose-colored cloth over it too, and smiled. This night was going to be perfect. As if on que, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming," he called. Quickly he checked over his outfit. He had on dress khakis and a black button down shirt. Within seconds, he was at the door and opened it to reveal a stunning woman on the other side. Harm gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a lilac dress that accentuated her curves. Mac smiled as she watched his eyes go up and down her body, while she did the same. Finally their eyes met. "Come on in," he said, managing to regain his voice.  
  
"Thanks," Mac replied with a smile. When she entered she silently gasped. The place looked spectacular. "The place is gorgeous," she said silently. Harm flashed his flyboy grin at her as he took the vase from her hands.  
  
"Thanks, Lisa helped. She's determined to make sure everything goes smoothly tonight," he answered as he set the vase on his coffee table. Mac laughed softly.  
  
"She certainly has a vested interest in our relationship," she commented. Harm laughed and nodded. Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"She just wants us to be happy." The two stared at each other for a second. "Come on, let's eat." Mac nodded as Harm took her hand and led her to her chair. He pulled it out for her to sit.  
  
"Thanks." Harm simply smiled back and headed to the fridge. He pulled out a bowl and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. He set the two items on the counter and then grabbed one smaller bowl. "What's for dinner?" Mac asked as she watched. Harm was pouring some of the liquid from the small bowl into the larger one.  
  
"I thought we'd start with a small salad and then it's shrimp alfredo," he replied as he tossed the salad, which was in the larger bowl, with salad tongs. He took the large bowl and bottle to the table. In silence he uncorked the bottle and poured each of them a glass. Then he served the salad. "Eat up, marine." Mac smiled at him as they began it eat.  
  
"Mmm, this dressing is really good. How come I've never tasted this before?" she questioned. Harm smiled.  
  
"Actually enjoying the rabbit food? Well, you can thank Lisa. It's her secret dressing, even I don't know the recipe," he replied with a chuckle. Mac smiled and nodded as she continued to eat. After the salad, Harm dished out the pasta and the two chit-chatted mostly about work-related items. Once they were done, he quickly took the dishes and set them in the sink before Mac could say a word. Then, in a second he had her hand and was leading her to the couch.  
  
"Harm, what's going on? And what is with the rose theme?" Mac questioned as he motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you noticed the theme. It will all become clear in a minute," he answered. Mac nodded for him to continue. "I'm sure you are probably wondering why I gave you a vase without any flowers in it. I plan on fixing that." He reached under his end table and pulled out a watering can. Quickly he filled Mac's crystal vase with water. Then Mac noticed him grab something else and move it to where only he could see it. "As I said in your office, a simple apology wouldn't do."  
  
"But, Harm, that is perfectly fine. I don't need-" Harm cut Mac off.  
  
"Please, let me do this. This is more than just an apology for last week. It's also for Sydney, the night on Admiral's porch, when Mic left, everything. So, please, just let me do this," he pleaded. Mac had never heard that kind of tone of voice from him. She nodded from him to continue. "When we met, it wasn't just anywhere. The Rose Garden, I'll never for get it. To this day, roses hold a special meaning to me. And it's with their different colors that I want to share what I feel."  
  
Harm pulled out a yellow rose. "This yellow rose stands for apology. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I know that I pushed you to Mic's arms, that I caused you pain when I left to fly. I only hope that there is a chance of forgiveness." Mac felt tears already welling up, but knew she had a long way to go.   
  
Harm placed the yellow rose in her vase and pulled out a cream rose. "This pale cream stands for friendship. This, above all else, is what I never want to lose. Your friendship means the world to me and I will give everything up to keep it." He set that rose in the vase and pulled out a light pink rose. "This light pink stands for grace. The grace and dignity with which you carry yourself. They are just one of the many things I love about you." Next came a deeper pink. "This pink means appreciation. I constantly thank my lucky stars to have you in my life. You brighten my day with your smile." A few tears slid down Mac's cheeks and Harm quickly wiped them away with his hand before continuing.   
  
Deep burgundy was next. "This stands for unconscious beauty. You don't realize the heads you turn when you walk by. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you don't even know it." He set that in with the growing bouquet and pulled out a white rose. "This white rose means humility. You bring me down to earth. From the day I met you, I've been thrown from my white horse and I love it." When the white joined the rest Mac noticed she had a half dozen roses.   
  
Harm pulled out the next. "This coral rose is desire. For years now I've desired your every touch, to have more than a friendship. I've just been to afraid to act." Next was a peach rose. "Peach is thinking of you everyday. You invade my every thought, at every moment, of every day. I can't escape you, not that I want to." A moss rosebud was next. "This rosebud stands for confessions of love. Here, tonight, I'm finally confessing my love for you. Sarah, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You complete me, you fill the empty spot in my heart." A red rose was next. "This simply reinforces my love. It stands for 'I love you,' and I do." Harm ran the rose petals down Mac's nose before continuing with the next one. "This is sweetheart yellow. It means undying love, the love I have for you. I have loved you for so long, and will never stop." He set it with the rest.   
  
"Two left," he said as he pulled out the last of them. It was a red rose entwined with a white one, both with many leaves on them. "Now, a red and white rose bound together stands for unity. The leaves stand for hope. In this last of my rose confessions, I simply hope that we can finally be united." With that he set the roses in the vase and waited for Mac's response.   
  
Tears were now flowing in a stream. They ran into the creases of her smile. Harm took that as a good sign and reached forward to help wipe her tears away once more. "Take your time," he whispered. Her smile grew wider, although she knew she couldn't regain her voice yet. Instead she took his hand in hers and pulled him to her, quickly kissing him on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet and when it was done, Harm rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I love you so much." Harm flashed a flyboy grin. "And I love that grin of yours," she said with a giggle.  
  
"And I love that laugh," he countered. "I love you," he said once more, before kissing her once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Results

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
~~~~~  
  
"The Gift"  
Chapter Five: Results  
By Ann Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
1200 Zulu  
11 December 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Lisa sped into Headquarters, dying to know what happened last night. Quickly, she headed to Harm's office and slammed the wooden door behind her. Two heads snapped around to see a woman in a chocolate sweater, jeans, and brown boots. The boots were the most noticeable because she was tapping her left foot.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr.! Why didn't you call me last night?" she demanded. Commander Turner, the amused witness to this, simply smiled and sat down. This was going to be interesting. Harm shook his head.  
  
"Lisa, lower your voice. We don't need the whole bullpen to hear this discussion, and I'm sorry I forgot to call you," he replied. Sturgis noticed Lisa take a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me how it went or am I going to have to yell again?" she asked, her voice much lower. It was then that she noticed the sparkle in his eyes and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Everything went perfectly," he said with a smile. Lisa squealed and leaped into his arms.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! Lisa Marshall's ideas never fail!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Harm laughed as he hugged her in return. Sturgis finally spoke, breaking them apart.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" he asked. Lisa immediately opened her mouth to speak but Harm covered it with his hand.  
  
"I don't need you yelling again," he said to her before answering Sturgis. "Last night, Mac and I had dinner and talked things out," he replied in a whisper. Sturgis' eyes grew wide and he smiled.  
  
"And I take it from Lisa's reaction that you two finally confessed your true feelings?" he questioned. Harm simply answered with a nod. "Well it was about time, congratulations buddy," he said and patted Harm on the back. Lisa sighed, content with her work. Now it was the Admiral's turn.  
  
"Well, must be going," she said quickly and was out the door in a blink of an eye. Harm and Sturgis looked at each other and shook their heads. Typical Lisa. Little did they know her of full plan. She headed to the Admiral's office, telling Bud to give her a minute on the way. Within seconds of leaving Harm's office she was standing next to Tiner's desk. "The Admiral in?" Tiner nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he's currently talking with Lt. Sims." Lisa frowned upon hearing this.  
  
"Well, can you see if he'll let me give him a brief message?" she asked. Tiner sighed and nodded. Within seconds of buzzing the Admiral Lisa was walking into his office.  
  
"What can I do for you Lisa?" he asked when she entered, noticing the huge grin on her face.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I won my match, now the ball is in your court," she answered, hoping he would understand the code. She didn't know if he wanted Harriet to know. AJ smiled and nodded.  
  
"Understood, I'll see what I can do," he replied. Lisa nodded and left, leaving a smiling AJ and a very confused Harriet.  
~~~~~  
  
1900 Zulu  
13 December 2002  
Rich's Gym  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Come on, Bud, ten more!" yelled Lisa, "I know you have it in you!" She was racing him in pull-ups. Ten more would give them each a total of 50. Bud managed five more before he started to weaken.  
  
"Five more, Lieutenant, and don't make me turn that into an order," remarked Harm from behind. He was spotting for the two. "Four…three…two…one more…yes!" Bud and Lisa finished and gently came back down to the ground. "I know you had it in you! Bud, you're in the best shape I've ever seen," he said, patting his friend and co-worker on the back. Bud beamed from the praise.  
  
"Thank you Harm, that means a lot to me." The three headed to the lockers.  
  
"Bud, I think you're ready," stated Lisa. She found it remarkable that in two weeks he could be ready, but he was. He had such a strong determination to succeed, so it was only a matter of time. She just never expected for it to be in two weeks, not that she was complaining. Bud simply stared at her.  
  
"What? You mean it?" he asked. Lisa smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am a 100% confident you'll pass the test easily," she replied. Bud and Harm both smiled.  
  
"I agree, you're ready Bud," added Harm.  
  
"In fact, I've already made your appointment for your physical on Monday and cleared it with AJ." Bud stood in shock.  
  
"I'm ready?" Harm and Lisa glared at him when he said this. "I mean, I'm ready," he changed, this time with fire in his voice. Harm and Lisa smiled and the three headed to the showers.  
~~~~~  
  
2100 Zulu  
14 December 2002  
McMurphy's Bar  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Lisa sighed as she watched the lovely couples she came with dance. She wished she were up there with Dan. Bud and Harriet where smiling and spying on Harm and Mac, while Sturgis and Bobbi were having a conversation and dancing. Lisa shook her head. In the short time she had met Bobbi, about an hour and a half ago, she could tell she loved to talk about things that she believed in. More than likely the two were debating about the latest political crisis. She smiled at Bud and Harriet, knowing well before hand that the two were going to have a field day when they learned that Harm and Mac were finally dating. Which brought her to the last couple. She couldn't help but smile once again. They seemed too perfect together. She couldn't have dreamed up a better person for Harm. But as much as she loved seeing them happy, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She really missed Dan, although she didn't know if that love was going to last. She hadn't heard from him in a long time.   
  
She looked back at Harm and sighed. Secretly, she knew that she would soon just be talking to him over the phone and she sighed again. Don't get her wrong, she couldn't be happier that Bud trained as hard as he did, she just wished that she could stay longer. But after the word came through he had passed and after the Admiral had finished his side of the deal she would have to go. She looked down at her drink and stirred it for the twentieth time. She'd really miss being around Harm and Sturgis again. It reminded her of the good old days…before the crash…  
  
"Penny for you thoughts," asked Harm, now sitting next to her. The rest were still dancing, except for Mac who was getting more drinks. Lisa jumped; he had snuck up on her completely. She looked up and tried to smile brightly, but he could see right through her. "What's wrong Lil' L?" Lisa sighed and looked back at her drink. He was finally happy and she wasn't going to dampen his mood.  
  
"Nothing Harm," she said, putting up a mask. Truth be told, she had missed him dearly. He was her main link to her past, when everything was right with the world. When she had her family. Now all she had was Harm and maybe Dan, but she wasn't to sure about that one either. Harm was it and she didn't want to leave him.  
  
"Yeah right, don't you think you can lie to me missy. I know you too well for this to go unnoticed. Now spill," he demanded. She looked up at him again and he could see the uneasiness in her eyes. If he was going to make her talk she couldn't do it here. She glanced around the room and then back at him. He nodded, understanding. "Okay, how about we go outside and talk." Lisa finally nodded and they stood up, just as the rest where heading back.  
  
"Where you headed Sailor?" asked Mac playfully, not noticing Lisa behind him. Harm offered her a sad smile and stepped to his left slightly so she could see Lisa behind him. "What's wrong Lisa?" she asked, concerned. Harm looked back at Lisa and saw the unspoken plea.  
  
"We both just want some fresh air, we'll be back," he answered for her and grabbed Lisa's hand. They quickly headed out the door, leaving the rest wondering what in the world was going on. Once outside, they sat down on a bench and tears began to fall from Lisa's eyes. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lisa, honey, what's wrong?" Harm couldn't stand to see his little sister like this. A few sobs escaped her mouth before she regained her control.  
  
"I…I don't want to leave…" she said, almost inaudibly. Harm blinked, this was not what he was expecting.  
  
"What do you mean leave?" he asked. Lisa looked up so their eyes locked.  
  
"Here, everyone…you. I've missed you so much Harm. You're my only connection to…" she sobbed again. Harm quickly pulled her into his lap, holding her just like a small child. He should have known. He could still be brought to tears when people talked about his father if he wasn't careful. But he was also a lot stronger than Lisa. She had always been fragile. She had almost wasted away when Hank died; it hurt her so much. Harm had been the one that pulled her out of the gutter and into the sunshine. Over time she had grown stronger, but was still a little weak. Being here must have caused memories of Hank to flood back. But he still wasn't sure what had caused her to break down, there had to be another reason.  
  
"Lisa, where is this coming from? Visiting with me has never caused you to break down like this before," he asked, concern growing more with each word. She held on to him tightly.  
  
"You're all I have now Harm," she whispered.  
  
"What about Dan?" he asked. Lisa had told him about Dan about a year ago. "I don't think he loves me anymore. I've heard from him in over a week. Now you're all I have…I don't want to go back to California where I'll just be alone," she said silently. Harm sighed. He knew why Dan hadn't been calling. When she had talked to Mac about him, Mac had told Harm. Both had decided to find out his number and talk to him. They reached him and he agreed with their idea. He would just have to be busy for a week in order to do so. Harm just never thought he'd be that too busy to call Lisa.  
  
"Lisa, listen to me, you have to have more faith in him. I'm sure he is just busy trying to finish up some work before the holidays. I know he still loves you," he said as he lifted her face to look into his eyes. "Believe me." Lisa smiled slightly and nodded. "Now, as to you not going back to California. If you really want to, I'm sure everyone, especially me, would love to have you here," he added, stroking her hair. Her smile grew and she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you bro," she whispered. Harm smiled and hugged her tighter. She hadn't called him a brother in a long time. Finally she broke from the embrace and climbed out of his lap. She began to wipe her face off. "God, I bet I look horrible," she commented.  
  
"Nah, you only look terrible," Harm joked. Lisa growled and smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Very funny," she said laughing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they headed back inside.  
~~~~~  
  
1100 Zulu  
17 December 2002  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm and Mac sat in the conference room along with Sturgis, Manetti, Bud, and Harriet waiting for the Admiral. He had called a surprise meeting on them. All wondered what it could possibly be about. Bud thought his results might be in from his physical yesterday. The doors swung open and the Admiral walked in with Lisa. All rose to attention as the same thought ran through their minds. Why was she here?  
  
"Take a seat," AJ ordered and everyone did as they were told. Lisa took a seat next to Harriet. "I called this meeting because I have two things that need to be discussed." Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "Commander Rabb, the new SecNav is very interested in all that occurs in this office. He has requested that one of our team be assigned to him to inform him of all the cases going through these doors. This officer will also be requested on to help the Senate with certain projects. I have assigned you this task." Harm looked at him, quite surprised.  
  
"Understood sir, but may I ask why?" he asked. AJ smiled at this.  
  
"Yes, you may but let me finish first. This assignment technically assigns you under the SecNav's command, not mine. However, you will still work for me, unless needed on Capital Hill. This will be a great assignment to put on your record and will surely advance your chances at becoming Captain. The reason I choose you is because Miss Marshall recently informed me that you and the Colonel have finally taken your friendship to a new level. With this assignment, you two will still be allowed to work here at JAG and not break regulations." Harm and Mac stared at each other in shock. They both quickly looked at Lisa who simply smiled back and then at AJ.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Mac for the both of them. AJ smiled.  
  
"It was the least I could do for my two best lawyers. The only other requirement would be that you two will probably never be assigned as partners again. That I'm afraid, is something out of my control."  
  
"Understood sir, thank you," answered Harm.  
  
"Now to the other important piece of business. Miss Marshall, the floor is yours," said AJ. Lisa smiled and looked at Bud and Harriet. She pulled a piece of white paper out of her leather purse.  
  
"Thank you AJ. Bud, in my hand I hold your results from your physical." She unfolded the paper and read it out loud as the rest all held their breath. "Regarding the matter of Lieutenant Roberts' ability to return to full active duty. The board hereby deems his physical state fit to return and he may return at the beginning of the New Year." Lisa paused for a second, to let the news to sink in. "You passed Bud!" she exclaimed. Everybody cheered and Bud hugged Harriet tightly.  
  
"I did it," he whispered. Harriet smiled.  
  
"Yes you did. I've never be so proud honey," they hugged again and kissed before hugging the rest. Everybody thanked Lisa for her hard work.  
  
"It was my pleasure," she replied to the many thank yous. She handed Bud the letter to keep. "And now that my work with Bud and with Harm and Mac," she winked at the mention of the last two names, "is done so is my stay. Time for me to head back to California," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Sturgis. "You are at least staying for Christmas. You have given this office two of the best gifts ever and we won't let you leave without returning the favor." Lisa blinked, surprised.  
  
"That's right, in just a week you got Harm and I to have the talk we've been putting off for six years. You have to stay and celebrate the holidays with us," supported Mac. Lisa sighed.  
  
"Don't you think about objecting," said Harm, his arm now around her waist. "Because if you do, you'll relive that famous prank of yours except this time it will happen to you." Lisa's eyes grew wide and Harm and Sturgis laughed.  
  
"I guess I'm staying then," she said. Harm smiled and hugged her. Too bad she didn't notice the mischievous look in his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Gift Exchange

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
~~~~~  
  
"The Gift"  
Chapter Six: Gift Exchange  
By Ann Parker  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
1630 Zulu  
24 December 2002  
The Roberts' Residence  
Great Falls, Virginia  
  
Lisa busied herself in the Robert's kitchen. She had insisted on helping with the dinner tonight. Checking the turkey in the oven, she smiled at the lovely smell. She headed back to the counter and finished frosting and decorating a few cookies while humming along to the Christmas music playing in the background. Finishing the cookies, she walked to the fridge and pulled out her homemade custard and a bowl of chopped fruit. On the counter was an angel food cake she had baked earlier. She wrinkled her nose when she noticed a small piece missing from it.  
  
"Dang it Bud, I told you not to touch my cake," she muttered to the empty house. She had stayed home to cook while Harriet took AJ to get some more food and Bud did last minute "Santa" shopping. While she washed her hands she looked out the window, catching the reflection of herself with curlers in her hair. "I look hideous," she giggled to herself as she watched the snow fall. "Finally, a White Christmas. It's been too long." She dried her hands and began to cut the cake for her trifle.  
  
Mikey walked through the front door and shook the snow off him while he wiped his shoes. The smell of turkey hit him immediately and he smiled. Harriet was outdoing herself this year. He took of his coat and boots and headed straight for the kitchen, hoping to surprise his sister-in-law. Or so he thought.  
  
"That smells great," he said as he walked in the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he didn't recognize the woman in the room. She was in blue jeans and a red sweater, something you might find Harriet in, but the hair was not hers. The woman stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. They eyed each other for a second and then she smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Let me guess, you must be Mikey," she commented. She wiped her hands and then extended one to shake his. "I'm Lisa Marshall, I was Bud's trainer." Mikey immediately smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"You're Lisa? Yes, I'm Mikey. It's nice to finally meet you," he replied. "Um, may I ask what you're doing though?" Lisa smiled.  
  
"Currently I'm making a trifle for desert while the rest went out shopping. I stayed behind to cook and wait for you to arrive," she answered. Mikey nodded, absorbing all the information.  
  
"Need any help?" he offered. Lisa smiled, he reminded her so much of his brother.  
  
"Actually, you could finish setting the table while I do this," she answered, gesturing towards the large table. Mikey nodded and set the table. Both hummed quietly while they worked, waiting for the rest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
1800 Zulu  
  
Harm and Mac came through the door, shaking off snow. Mac took off her coat and to reveal a beautiful burgundy dress. Harm came in his uniform.  
  
"Burr," mumbled Mac as Harm took her coat. "Thanks." Harm smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed into the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mac, Harm," said Meredith, walking up to them with AJ. Mac and Harm smiled. However, before they could respond Harm's cell phone rang. He smiled apologetically.  
  
"Merry Christmas, excuse me," he said quickly and left the room to answer the call. Mac watched him as he left before returning to the rest. She had a feeling she knew who was calling. Harm walked into another room and glanced around to make sure Lisa wasn't around. "Commander Rabb," he answered. A smile appeared on his face. "Excellent, let me direct you here." He gave the person on the line directions to the Roberts' home and told them he'd see them soon. Right as he hung up Lisa walked in causing Harm to smile. Her forest green dress hugged her curves and made her eyes stand out. Her hair was curled and she wore a gold necklace with an emerald heart hanging from it. "You look beautiful Lisa," he remarked, getting a smile from her.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied hugging him. "Your gift from last year went perfect with my dress," she commented when they separated. She was referring to the necklace. Harm nodded in agreement.  
  
"What can I say? I have good taste," he said with a cocky grin. Lisa laughed. "Merry Christmas," he said as they headed back to the others.  
  
"Merry Christmas bro," she replied, her eyes shining with happiness. Harm beamed when she called him that and wrapped an arm around her. Everyone appeared to be there. Sturgis and Bobbi were having a conversation with Meredith and AJ on the couch. Jason and Mikey were playing with little AJ. Bud and his father were talking and Harriet and Mac were with Stacy. Lisa was so happy to be around so many on Christmas. She headed over to Mac while Harm went over to Bud. The girls went into the kitchen to check on the food. Everything was ready. They walked back into the living room. "Everybody, dinner is ready," announced Lisa. Everyone rose to go eat until Harm spoke up.  
  
"Just one second, please. I'd like to say something before we eat," he said. Many in the room smiled, knowing what was coming. Lisa wasn't one of them. "Lisa, can you come over here for a second?" She looked at Harm suspiciously but was soon at his side. "Well, this year has certainly had its share of ups and downs." Everyone nodded in agreement. "However, someone has made this month the best of all. She was like a gift to us all. She helped Bud recover and he is now back on active duty. She helped Mac and I act on the feelings we've bottled up for years. She's reminded Sturgis and I of many memories…both good and well, interesting." Many laughed at this comment. "Basically she's cheered everyone up when our spirits were low and helped us get into the holiday spirit." He made eye contact with Lisa now, noticing the dampness in her eyes. "Lisa, you are like no other in this world. You are my little sister and I will always love you dearly. Having you here is one of the best gifts I could ask for this Christmas and as a sign of my, and everyone's, gratitude, we have something for you."   
  
Harm took Lisa's hand and led her to the front door. All heard a car pull up and Harm opened the door. A tall, well-built man stepped out of the driver's side and headed up the steps. His sandy blond hair looked white as the thick snow fell. He's blue eyes noticed the woman in the doorway and he rushed to her. It took her only a second to recognize the man.  
  
"Dan!" Lisa exclaimed and leaped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and pulled her inside so Harm could shut the door. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!" Laugher was heard from all and the new addition to the party pulled Lisa into a soft kiss. When they separated he finally spoke.  
  
"I've missed you so much Lisa," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. They smiled at each other, oblivious to the rest around them. "I know I forgot to call over this week, but when Harm called me about coming down for Christmas I had to work extra hard so I could get the time off. Forgive me?" he asked. Lisa smiled brightly and kissed him again.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, still hugging him. Harm coughed and the two lovebirds now noticed their surroundings. Lisa blushed and smiled. "Sorry." Without warning she jumped at Harm and hugged him. "Thank you Top Gun," she whispered. Harm smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied. "Now, why don't you introduce your lover boy over there?" he teased. She poked him and smiled.  
  
"Everybody, this is Dan Wilson. Dan, this is Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, little AJ, Mikey, Bud Sr., Big AJ, Meredith, Jason, Stacy, Bobbi, and Sturgis. Don't worry, it's okay if you don't remember all that," she said with a smile. Dan smiled.  
  
"Hello everyone, thank you for inviting me to be with you," he commented. Mac smiled and walked forward.  
  
"It was nothing. Lisa is one of us now, and we hope you will be too," she said with a smile, placing an arm around Harm. Lisa smiled and hugged her. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," said AJ quietly. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, let's eat," said Bud and everyone went to the dining room. The table was set with beautiful white china and silverware. On the table were a huge turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, asparagus, Lisa's secret salad, and buns. All smiled at the feast and took a seat. Bud rose to give a toast. "Before we eat, I want to say a few words also. As the Commander said, this year has been…interesting. Many obstacles have been presented to us, but like always we have risen in the time of sorrow. I would like to thank all of you for your support during this time, without you I wouldn't have made it through this. As the New Year comes upon us, I know there will be new challenges. I'm confidant, however, that we will see them head on. I only hope that with those challenges come more joyous occasions." Bud paused and smiled at Harriet, taking her hand. "One we already know of. Harriet and I are going to have a baby." Everyone cheered and congratulated them. "We hope this is only one of the many great moments of the year. So as we raise our glasses, Harriet and I wish to send our love and gratitude to all here with us. Merry Christmas," he finished and everyone raised their glasses and holiday wishes went all around the table. Then everyone dug into the food and enjoyed their time together.  
~~~~~  
  
2030 Zulu  
  
Lisa walked into the living room to find everyone, except for Dan, around the piano singing Christmas carols. She leaned against the white door frame and smiled, watching the scene before her. How could she leave all this? In her short time here she had grown to care for all present. She sighed knowing her time here was winding down. Suddenly she felt two hands wrap around her waist and she fell back into their embrace.  
  
"What are you thinking?" whispered Dan into her ears. She felt slightly weak at his contact but regained her composer.  
  
"I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss everyone," she replied softly. Dan squeezed her slightly and kissed her neck.  
  
"You love it here, don't you?" he asked. Lisa nodded.  
  
"Yes I do, everyone is great. And I've loved being around Harm so much again. Did you know this is the longest time we've spent together in almost ten years?" she said, turning around to face him. Dan offered a sad smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," he offered. She ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's not your fault." Dan shook his head at this.  
  
"But the state of our relationship is my fault, which has an impact on everything. Lisa, I'm tired of this long distance thing. I need to be around you everyday and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, even quit my job and move where ever you want to go," he stated, staring into the depths of her green eyes. Lisa smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. Dan tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I love you too," he replied. They smiled at each other and kissed.  
  
Harm turned from the piano to find Lisa. It didn't take him long. He smiled and poked Mac, who turned to look. Both smiled as they watched the couple kiss.  
  
"I bet they didn't even notice the mistletoe above their heads," joked Harm. Mac laughed and pulled Harm to her.  
  
"Yeah, well I do," she said and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As they kissed both thanked whoever was looking out for them this year. Even though it hadn't been the best year, both had received the greatest Christmas gift they could ever ask for.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
First, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. This is my first all JAG story and you're reviews are very encouraging.  
  
Second, I've decided I write a sequel to this, which may or may not turn into a series. I didn't post as frequently as I would have liked to, hence the posting of two chapters as the same time, so for this one I'm going to try to write it all, or most of it, before I start to post any. That way, once I hear you like it I can give you another chapter immediately.   
  
If all goes to plan, it should be out within the next month. Part of it depends on my time to write (I have finals coming up in a few weeks) and on my editor's time. I would like to thank Whiteowl, one of my close friends, who has been reading my stories for me before I post. You are the best!   
  
Anyway, please keep your eye out for the new story, tentatively called "Rings and Boxes." Thanks again for your reviews!  
  
Ann Parker 


End file.
